A Whole New World
by Cherry Blossom Angel 18
Summary: 3 sisters go through the ice and find themselves in A Whole New World. They meet a young man named Hideki and his persocom Chii, will they make it home or will they get pulled into yet another world? Now on FF, A Whole New World 2, Escaping the Night.
1. Ch 1 Skating On Weak Ice

Just so you know the only things I own are the Character Lissa and her personality. Every thing Else Belongs to either an anime, some state or country I have yet to think of, or my two very best friends Random Demoness and loveless forever.! And I dedicate this story of three sisters to them, Random Demoness and loveless forever.!

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 1**

**Skating On Weak Ice**

"C'mon you guys!" A girl's voice called out over the frozen pond. "O.K. Be right there!" A second girl's voice called out.

"NOOOOO!!!!! Dun leave Meeeeee!!!!!!! I dunno how to lace these thingy-ma-bobbers!!!!" A third voice called out to a young girl, no more than sixteen, who was lacing her own ice skates.

"Sigh Onee-chan Helena…" she said to the girl next to her who looked to be about seventeen. "It's just like lacing shoes, you criss cross up to here" the girl said demonstrating on her own skate.

"Once you get to here you start looping around the parts that stick out. Just zigzag and hook! Then once you reach the top you simply tie it in a bow and pull on the ears so the ends don't drag on the ice and trip you." The girl said finishing her own skates and standing up.

"OHHHHHHH!!!!!!! O.K.! I get it now! Ok! Arigato Lissa!!!!" Helena said tackling the young girl called Lissa to the snow covered ground. "Ack! Helena… Get offa me!" Lissa said while glaring at the laughing girl who had told them to hurry up in the first place.

"Oops! Gomenasai Lissa!" Helena said quickly getting off of Lissa. "Its okay." Lissa said, shaking the snow out of her hair and shirt and stepping on to the ice. "Alex, don't let her knock you on to the snow! Its cold!!!!" Lissa said to the tall dark girl next to her. "Lissa you know I don't get cold!" the one called Alex said laughing and tucking her hair behind her ear. " Yeah… but still!"

Lissa said skating forward a bit holding her arms out, as she had done so many times to steady herself in gymnastics so many years before, for her legs were a bit shaky. Alex turned her attention from her small-adopted older sister to her _**other**_ adopted sister, who was taller than Lissa by a good three inches, Helena. "You done yet girl?"

"Almost Alex! Ok I'm coming!!!!" Helena said standing up and taking a few fast steps towards the lake but losing her balance and falling flat on her face in the snow.

"Helena!!! Ugh clumsy! C'mon Get up!" Alex said standing at the edge of the lake looking down at the girl that was _**supposedly**_ her older sister. "She fell again didn't she?" Lissa asked with a small smile as she came by her sisters again gaining speed with every glide. "Yep!" Alex said simply helping Helena on to the ice and waiting for their sister to pass by again. When she did Alex and Helena caught up to her easily. The three soon skated, keeping the same pace as each other, around the entire lake a few times talking happily.

"Brakes you guys. I'd really rather not kick you. I'm not in the mood for blood shed today." Lissa said gaining more and more speed until she leaped into the air doing a triple spin before she landed perfectly, not short of breath or anything despite her asthma, on weak ice.

"Show off" Alex and Helena muttered together when they saw Lissa land beautifully and perfectly on what seemed to be, what they all thought was, normal _**solid**_ ice. "I heard that!" Lissa called. "Now I don't know _**what**_ you said…" She added under her breath. "…But still I heard it!" Shaking their heads in amusement Alex and Helena skated over to their sister, but just as the two reached Lissa the weak ice they all thought was strong started to crack…

End of chapter one! I do hope you liked it! I'll post Ch.2 asap. That is _**if**_ you liked it.


	2. Ch 2 The Three Disappearing Sisters

Just so you know the only things I own are the Character Lissa and her personality. Every thing Else Belongs to either an anime, some state or country I have yet to think of, or my two very best friends Random Demoness and loveless forever.! And I dedicate this story of three sisters to them, Random Demoness and loveless forever.!

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 2**

**The Three Disappearing Sisters**

Before Lissa could skate off of the cracking ice it broke completely. Dropping the unsuspecting 16 year old into the freezing cold water below her.

"Lissa!" Alex and Helena yelled when their sister went down.

"Should we go get help?! What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we Doohooo! Ahhhhh!!!" Helena said freaking out and then screaming as she fell in after her little sister.

"Helena? Lissa?" Alex said leaning over the hole a bit being very careful not to fall in. "Damn…" Alex said standing up care fully and skating back a few feet, then skating forward and jumping into the water. She quickly spotted and swam towards the rapidly sinking Helena, who had started to disappear.

Alex swam as fast as she possibly could. She was only a finger's length away from her sister, when Helena disappeared entirely and Alex herself started to vanish. Alex watched in amazement and bewilderment as she started to vanish before her own eyes.

When Alex had disappeared completely, if you had asked her, she would tell you that it was as if she was being shoved into and yanked out of 4 different doll makers, all at once.

A few minutes later

There were three loud popping sounds as the sisters appeared, as they had always been said to do, out of nowhere. Their hair was sopping wet but their clothes were only wet where their hair touched them, however their ice skates were sodden!

"Well! _**That**_ was certainly an unexpected experience!" Lissa said wringing her wet brown hair out onto the grass. " I'll say!" Helena said trying to pry the ice skates off of her feet. "I second that! Or do I third it?... what ever." Alex said falling backwards. She lay there, staring at a Sakura tree in full bloom that stood behind the small triangle the girls formed together. She inhaled the lovely scents around her, the sweet scent of a cherry tree, and the lovely unmistakable scents of her two exhausted sisters, 16 year old Helena and 16 year old Lissa, she lay there smiling for a moment and then with a bit of a laugh she propped herself up on her elbows and asked the question that was on all of three 16 year old girls' minds…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I do so enjoy writing them! sigh Ok, ok I'll _**try**_ not to use them _**too**_ often. If only to keep you sane! -  


	3. Ch 3 Discovered!

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 3**

**Discovered!!!!**

"So where in hell are we? And how do we get home?" Alex said propping her self up on her elbows so all three could have a clear view of each other's faces.

" I… have…no clue What-so-ever!!!!" Lissa said shrugging with a smile. "Oh that's very helpful Lissa!" Alex said rolling her eyes as Lissa stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Oh, oh! I know where we are!" Helena exclaimed loudly, proudly, and happily. "Really? Where?" Alex and Lissa asked together looking at each other then at the goofy 16 year old. "A Whole New World!!" Helena said breaking out into song. The song of choice being, of course, none other than, Disney's Aladdin's A Whole New World. The way too easy to excite Helena giggled as her two younger sisters groaned at her joke. "That was bad Helena. That was very bad." Lissa said smacking her forehead. "Well we are!!!" Helena said as she looked at the annoyed expressions on her sister's faces.

"I think we knew that already Helena…" Alex said wearing one of her famous indescribable expressions. "Hehe. I know I just wanted to say that!" "Well if we are ever going to figure out where we are and how we are doing to get home we should probably list the facts. And some ideas too those could be helpful…" Alex said.

"First it's winter back home, and quite obviously its not here. Wherever here is... Its probably mid-spring to early summer." Lissa said pointing out the slightly obvious. "Alex I just noticed you have elf ears, and silvery bluish stripes on your cheeks, and on your wrists ." Helena said, changing the subject with her usual bluntness.

"What?" Alex said raising a hand to one of her ears, then looking at her wrists. "Holy crap she's right! You weren't wearing part of your Halloween costume when we were skating were you Alex?" Lissa said looking at Alex's ears.

"No, no I wasn't." Alex said moving over to the lake so she could see her ears.

"And you haven't gotten any tattoos?" Helena asked tying a bow around the base of her tail "No, no tattoos. Shit. Well they shouldn't be too hard to hide, and explain if we ever find Civiliza---tion…" Alex said as she stared now wide eyed at her reflection for something else appeared behind her in the reflection, a wolf's tail.

"Uh you guys… Did you know I had a tail?!" Alex asked more than a little surprised. She was answered with silence. "Guys?" She asked again this time turning around to face the other two. Her hazel eyes take in the two wide-eyed, speechless girls whose eyes were twitching.

"I'll take that as a 'No' then." Alex said waiting for a minute before waving a hand in front of Lissa's face having a hunch that she was daydreaming, She was right. "Huh? Oh no we didn't see the tail only the ears." Lissa said blinking rapidly coming back to herself from a thinking mode daydream.

"Umm Lissa…" Helena said. " Nani? (What?)" Lissa asked her curiosity taking over at the reproachful sound in her sister's voice. "Umm you have a halo." "Huh? Helena I know you enjoy teasing me about my angelic past and on occasion personality, but now isn't really the time to do that y'know?" Lissa said giving her onee-chan a sweet look.

"Uh, Lissa? She's not teasing right now. You really do have a halo." Alex said smiling a little. "What!? How can I have a halo?! I thought I ditched it a few years ago!" Lissa said grinning and crawling over too the waters edge. "A halo? That's ridicu…lus… Oh man…" she said as she peered at her reflection. Sure enough there was a glowing halo hovering just above her head.

"I hate to say it but…" Helena started but Lissa cut her off by saying with a glare. "Then don't say it!" "I told you so!" Helena finished sticking her tongue out at Lissa.

"Guys, we have bigger problems then Lissa not believing she had a halo, or me a wolf's tail, silver-blue stripes and elf ears or even you Helena with the cat ears and tail." Alex said talking quickly when she was interrupted. "What?! I have a cat tail and ears? COOL!" Helena said reaching up to feel her ears and swishing her tail. "We have to figure out where we are and how the friggen hell we get home." Alex said as she took Lissa shoulders, stood her up, turned her around, and started marching her back to her spot next to Helena, but when they were half way back to Helena, Alex stopped Lissa mid-march. "Huh? Lissa roll your shoulders forward for a sec." Alex said staring at her sister's shoulder blades that were revealed by the low cut back of the dress she now wore in place of her T-shirt with fishnet sleeves and a pair of jeans.

"O…kay… but might I ask why?" Lissa said as she did as she was asked and reached for her elbows in complete confusion. "Ok you can relax now." Alex said with a sigh. "Ok." Lissa said as she not only let go of her elbows but also sank to her knees and did a somersault towards Helena.

"I said relax not roll!" Alex said smacking her forehead. "Yeah I know but I thought this would be more fun but instead it hurt… Hey why did you make me roll my shoulders forward?" Lissa said looking up at Alex curiously. "I had you do that because of these…" She bent down behind Lissa and she traced a few white feathers with her fingers.

(A/N: Yes you read that right. White feathers.)

"Relax girl, you know I won't hurt you on purpose." She said as she felt Lissa tense under her fingers. Alex's fingers found the bone where the feathers came from and gently extended it so that both Lissa and Helena could see it.

"Holy crap! Lissa you have wings! Why didn't you tell me?" Helena said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know!!" Lissa replied with a squeak in her voice, her eyes becoming really big. "Try opening them Lissa!" Alex said moving next to Helena. "I don't exactly know how y'know!" Lissa said but she did concentrate on her newfound wings. After a few seconds she succeeded in unfurling them completely. "Totally cool! Wow so you have wings. I guess you really are an angel huh Lissie?" Helena said, knowing that being called an angel and Lissie in the same paragraph, let alone the same sentence, would bug her little sister to no end. "You know very well I despise being called an angel and Lissie." She said while glaring at Helena.

"Lissa, don't kill me for this, but you kind of are an angel." Alex said grabbing Lissa's bare foot and running a fingernail along the bottom of it. "Yeah, I suppose your right. But I don't have to like it!" Lissa said her glare replaced by an expression that said I'm trying to fight back giggles and I'm losing!

"Lissa does not like angels?" asked a sweet, but confused girl's voice from behind a tree. "Its not that I don't like them. I find them to be fascinating creatures, but I'm just a 16 year old human girl. I shouldn't be one of them." Lissa said but not realizing of the fact that the voice didn't belong to either of her sisters.

"Come on out from there who ever you are." Alex said standing up in defense mode. "Chii is Chii. Hideki named Chii." The girl that the voice belonged to said stepping out from behind the tree and into the sunlight and smiled at them.

"Oh my friggen god…" the girls said in unison as their eyes took in a small girl, probably about 16 and no more than 4'5" with blonde hair that was longer than her entire body by a good couple of feet.

As soon as the words were out of the girls' mouths the smile on the small girl's face faded away and the happiness in her eyes was replaced by a look of sadness. "Has Chii done something wrong?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hey sorry about this but I wanted to add some things in here so ch.4 wouldn't get so confusing. Hope you liked it. I'll have ch.4 up probably by Fri.


	4. Ch 4: Sound Familiar?

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 4**

**Sound Familiar?**

"Has Chii done some thing bad?" the small girl called Chii asked again rather forlorn. The girls or rather Alex and Helena decided that since Lissa was good with people, that SHE would go talk to the, not so very far away at all, girl.

"Lissa? Would you go talk to her?" Helena said giving her little sister a poke in the ribs to get her attention.

"What? Why me?" Lissa said tucking her bare, oh so ticklish, feet in closer to her body and covering up her ribs with her hands.

"Because your good with people! Not to mention that I would be held responsible for my actions!" Helena said giving a nervous laugh.

"Which would be…?" Lissa said raising an eyebrow thinking, 'It can't be all _that_ bad!'. "Hugging the girl to death." Alex replied for her sister with a sigh and a shake of her head that plainly said, 'Helena you goofball!'. "Besides I scare people!" Alex added tapping Helena's wrist twice.

"You guys… don't even _**think**_ about using puppy eyes against Me…" Lissa said looking at her sisters, which was a big mistake on her part, she winced and closed her mouth unable to say any more because of the two pairs of identical puppy eyes, on full force, that stared back at her. "Okay! Okay! I'm going already! Geez!" she said as she started walking over to Chii.

"That was too easy!" Alex said with a laugh holding a hand out for a high-five that Helena slapped with a resounding THWACK. Causing a startled Lissa to spin around, only to spin back around at the sight of a Puppy eyed Alex staring back at her pleadingly.

"Puppy Eye Powa!!!!" Helena said goofing off with a super girl pose.

**With Chii and Lissa**

"Hi. My name's Lissa, I take it your Chii?" Lissa said feeling awkwardly tall next to Chii who was about 4.5 feet tall.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lissa!" Chii said formally.

"Chii, you don't have to call me Miss Lissa, You can just call me Lissa, I don't mind, but miss makes me feel old! To tell the truth it bugs all three of us!" Lissa said ruffling Chii's hair thinking, 'Kawaii!!!!' The next thing Lissa knew Chii had done a flying tackle-glomp-hug-THING, that would have and should have knocked Lissa over… were she normal.

"Hey would you like to meet my sisters? They aren't very far away, just over there!" Lissa said pointing to where the girls were.

"Chii meet Lissa's sisters?" Chii asked confused as to what to say.

"Yeah! That is… If you want to…" Lissa said smiling.

"If Chii would like too?" Chii said quite obviously very confused.

"Uh… I'll be right back ok?" Lissa said, hoping to give her sisters a word of warning before she brought Chii over.

"Chii" was all she said before Lissa turned on her heel and ran, forgetting that she had her wings open, back to her sisters. After not getting very far, very quickly Lissa, noticing that her wings were open and that she was having a blonde moment, even though she was only HALF blonde (Lissa was born with blonde curls. She still has the curls but as she got older the blonde was reduced to streaks.), she folded her wings once more next to her spine, and instantly she improved.

**With the reunited trio**

"Would you like to---"

"Yes." Helena stated firmly, interrupting Lissa in her question. Lissa blinked twice than glared at Helena, unfortunately Lissa glares were either lost or just had no affect on her sister.

"---Meet Chii?" Alex finished with a small laugh for her sister, who was thinking, 'Geez, those stripes look like she just got slashed by some wild animal… with blue-silver paint on their claws…' "Yeah that." Lissa replied instead of what she was thinking.

"I told you already, yes. Yes I want to meet her. Now." Helena said determined.

"Sure I suppose…" Alex said mentally complaining that she spoke like a book.

"Ok cool. Oh be fore warned, She's short." Lissa said knowing perfectly well what the next words out Alex's mouth were going to be. "How short is short? I mean _you're_ short too ya know." Alex said suspicious now.

"Yeah I know I'm short. But Chii is only 4'5"!!!" Lissa said as she started to walk away with a smile.

**With Chii and Lissa Once More**

"Does Lissa's family want to meet Chii?" Chii asked, remembering not to call Lissa Miss.

"Yeah! They do, they were rather enthusiastic about it as well! Especially My oldest sister, Helena, she said yes before I even finished my question!" Lissa said with a laugh.

"Enthusiastic? Chii is not familiar with this word." Chii said subtly asking what enthusiastic meant.

"Oh, umm enthusiastic means, roughly that she was excited." Lissa said smiling as they started walking back to the waiting Alex and Helena.

**The Trio Plus One **

"Kawaii!!!" Helena said 1.huggle-twirling Chii. "But…What're these? Ears?" Helena asked while she accidentally pushed a button on one of Chii's ears.

"I'm assuming that they are her ears." Lissa said with a shrug.

"Ah. Alex what ARE you doing?" Helena asked when she noticed what Alex was doing.

"I'm playing with her hair. What does it look like I'm doing? Chii? Can you tell us where you live?" Alex, who had been silently and contently playing with Chii's really long hair, spoke up hoping that her hunch as correct and that Chii's answer would help the trio figure out where they were.

"Chii lives with Hideki, in Hideki's apartment. Chii's Mama is Hedeki's landlady. Hedeki calls her Ms. Hibiya. When Hideki found Chii Mama gave Chii clothes to wear because Hideki's clothes did not fit Chii very well." Chii said, her small child-like face lighting up at the thought of Hedeki and Mama.

"Thanks Chii! That helps us out a lot!" Lissa said as everything suddenly clicked into place in her mind. Now she too understood, as Alex did, where they were, what Chii was, and why they didn't notice it sooner.

"It did?" Helena asked in an incredulous tone as she thought, 'Ok why don't I believe you?'.

"Yes, Helena it did." Alex said standing up after she tied off another braided pigtail in Chii's hair. "Chii would you excuse us for a minute please?" She said walking over to Lissa and Helena and taking their wrists and dragging them a few feet away at Chii's nod.

"Ok you two, spill. What do you know?" Helena asked suspiciously as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Chii, Hideki, Shimbo, Kotoko, Sumommo, Ms. Hibiya, Freya, Yumi, Sound familiar yet? Chii is a persocom, one of the legendary Chobits. Her original name was Elda, Hideki found her tied up in the trash on his way home from work, he took her back to his apartment and after a few hours he managed to get her re-started. BUT, at first the only thing she could say was 'Chii' which caused him to name her, Chii." Lissa said rambling quickly until Alex cut her off and continued explaining. Speaking just as quickly as Lissa had been, maybe even faster!

"Hedeki went to cram school in Tokyo, Japan. Chii worked at a small bakery to help Hideki pay for things. And since we're quite obviously not in _**our**_ own world, we

MUST be in…" Alex said finishing the small ramble.

"The anime world!!" All three shouted together happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it's taken so freakishly long to get this chapter up!!!! I hope you like it! I made it as long as I could to make up for how long it's been since I updated. For a definition of a huggle-twirl see the footnote below.

1. Huggle-twirl: It's a hug and a twirl combined. (I'm borrowing it from NinjaGirlofDoom.)


	5. Ch 5: Hideki

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 5**

**Hideki**

Beaming ecstatically the girls started walking back to Chii when Helena randomly said, eyeing Lissa, "I feel like flying."

"Don't _even_ think about it." Lissa said calmly, without looking at her sister.

"Awwww!! Why not?! C'mon Lissie!!! You can fly!!! After all you ARE a tennshi (angel)!!!" Helena whined, _mostly_ joking.

"First of all Helena, You'd squish 'er. You are heavy, Well at least for someone like our Little Lissa you would be, now if it were ME on the other hand…" Alex said getting off topic a tad.

"Point # 2. What was point # 2?" Lissa said fighting back a laugh.

"Right, She doesn't exactly know HOW to fly. The only way She'd be able to fly w/ you on her back is if she were to fall off the edge of a cliff, wings out and flap. And that'd most likely only slow her down… not teach her how to fly." Alex continued putting a hand on Lissa's shoulder and grinning widely.

"Hey guys? How do we know we aren't like in a hypothermic shock or something and making all this stuff up in our minds? After all you two did follow me into the lake which was ice water, at hypothermia temperature, didn't you?" Lissa said, stopping and frowning at the ground. She wasn't laughing any more.

"Good point…" Alex said having a theory form in her mind already.

"Oh! Oh! I know how we know! I know how we know!!!" Helena interrupted, as a light bulb appeared over her head and lit up.

"I have a theory but something tells me yours is much more dangerous." Alex said with a sigh.

"Well do you want to know or not?" Helena said putting her hands on her hips.

"How?" Lissa asked eyeing Helena suspiciously.

"Like this!" Helena said taking out a throwing knife, which came out of nowhere, (A/N: the girls have the uncanny ability to do that sort of thing.) and throwing it not exactly aiming for any thing in particular. (A/N: yeah that's the problem, She WASN'T aiming!!!)

"Duck!" Lissa cried to Alex who wasn't paying attention to Helena.

"Ok!" Alex said, not wiling to argue, as she ducked down grabbing Lissa's hand and pulling her to her knees as the knife flew by them. Unfortunately they weren't quite fast enough.

"The hell was that?!" Lissa yelled ignoring the throbbing pain and the liquid she hoped wasn't blood that was rolling down her cheek.

"A throwing knife. What else?" Helena said, not really asking a question.

"Someone could get hurt like that Helena!!!" Lissa cried her eyes widening in utter disbelief that her sister, who no doubt about it was an idiot at times, would do something THAT stupid and dangerous.

"And it looks like some one has too! Ooh sorry Lissa." Alex said as she heard Lissa's sharp intake of breath as Alex gently touched Lissa's, cut and bleeding fiercely, cheek.

"It's alright. It isn't your fault I'm a bit of a bleeder. Ouch." Lissa said quietly and slightly higher pitched than usual, as Alex gently wiped some of the blood away with a dampened scrap of cloth.

"OH NO!!! I'M SO SORRY LISSA!!!!! FATHER DIDN"T MEAN TO HURT YOU!!!!!!!!!" Helena said rushing over and acting like Tamaki with Haruhi, like she always did when someone she knew got hurt.

(A/N: sorry I forgot to mention this earlier on, But Helena acts like Tamaki from Host club and so she dubbed Alex 'Mother' and of course Lissa is 'Daughter'.)

"Is Lissa hurt?" Chii, who upon hearing the commotion Helena was making, had walked over.

"Just a cut that's all Chii. I'm alright." Lissa said, trying to just act as if having your cheek sliced open by a knife that came out of no where was no big deal, in reality she just didn't like admitting that she was hurt.

Chii stood there pondering this for a moment before taking Lissa's hand and walking in the direction of her home.

"Ack! Bad time to hug me Helena!!!" Alex cried as Helena jumped on Alex enwrapping her in a tight hug.

**At Hideki's Apartment**

"I'm home!" Chii called as she stepped inside the small room.

"Chii! Oh thank goodness! We've been worried sick about you!" Hideki said hugging Chii tightly like the paranoid guy that he was, oblivious to the three faces that were being poked inside.

"We?" Chii asked curiously.

"Yeah, Ms. Hibiya hadn't seen you since your walk this morning!" Hideki said calming down a little bit.

"Chii made some more friends today, Hideki!" Chii said happily.

"Oh really? Where are they? Did you bring them with you?" Hideki asked Looking at Chii waiting for a nod or something.

"They are right there! But Lissa is hurt." Chii said pointing at the girls who had taken a few steps in cautiously.

"Oh, well which one is Lissa?" a young voice said from behind the girls making them jump. Then they recognized the voice; it was of the landlady Ms. Hibiya.

"Whew! That would be me Ma'am." Lissa said turning around.

"Oh I see. Oh my you _are_ hurt." Ms. Hibiya said peeling the bloody cloth from Lissa's cheek slowly and carefully.

"Cat…, dog…, human… Cat…, dog…, human…. Cat…, dog…, human…." Hideki had begun mumbling.

"EXCUSE ME?! I AM NO DOG!!! I AM A WOLF!!! WOLF! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Alex yelled loudly.

Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!!!!!! I'm soooooooooo sorry I didn't get this up in time! I wanted to have it up by last Tuesday but I didn't get the chance to finish typing! I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Ch 6: Far from Human

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 6**

**Far from Human**

"Ah! Sorry Miss Wolf!" Hideki said throwing his hands up in a 'No offence meant' gesture.

"First of all don't call me miss, it makes ME feel so OLD!" Alex said.

"Hey that's MY line!" Lissa interrupted, fully aware that Ms. Hibiya was starting at her cheek with unsuppressed curiosity.

"Oh my…" Ms. Hibiya whispered.

"2nd of all My name is Alex. The kitty cat over here is Helena. 

The one you called 'Human' is Lissa. Trust me she is far from human. In case you hadn't noticed, we all are far from human.

Lissa just looks the most human... 'till you see the halo… and the wings." Alex said rambling a bit.

"HEY! I'm not a kitty cat! You make me sound tamed! I'm so Insulted!" Helena yelled just then having Alex's words sink in.

"That's because you _are_ tame…. Well mostly." Alex said

"Grrrrr." Helena said putting her fists up like cat paws and batting the air in what she hoped was a threatening gesture. It wasn't. Not in the least!

Instead Helena simply succeeded in sending her sisters into a fit of laughter. "What? What's so funny you two?" Helena demanded which sent the girls into more peals of laughter.

"Its just that… that you… you … looked so much like… like a cute little kitten right then!" Lissa said laughing harder with each word she said.

"Hey! Did not!" Helena said putting her 'paws' on her hips.

"Did too!" Alex said trying not to collapse onto the floor from laughter by grabbing onto anything that was stable and she could grab onto.

"Grrr. I didn't look like a kitten but whatever." Helena said glaring a bit.

"Oh quite the contrary Miss. You did look much like a kitten." Ms. Hibiya said smiling at Helena and turning back to examine Lissa's cheek.

"Please tell me my cheek isn't bleeding. I hate blood. I hate blood a lot." Lissa said kind of pathetically.

"Well the good news is, it isn't bleeding anymore. The better news is that I can bandage it for you so if it does start to bleed again you won't have it drip off your face." Ms. Hibiya said kindly.

"Lissa's an angel Hideki." Alex said bluntly as she walked over to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder giving Lissa a look that purely said 'you okay girl?'

Lissa returned Alex's look with one that said 'Fine. I'm perfectly fine.' 

"You know what 'fine' means don'cha?" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. Damn that icon." Lissa said sticking her tongue out at her younger sister.

Alex laughed and poked Lissa in the ribs causing her to topple over covering her ribs with her hands, and exposing the place where she was the MOST ticklish, the bottoms of her small, bare feet. Alex and Helena lunged for Lissa's feet, which were now kicking madly.

When Alex and Helena managed to keep Lissa's feet still, they accomplished this task by having Chii sit on Lissa's shins, they each grabbed a foot and as Chii crawled off the girls tickled the bottoms of Lissa's feet.

Alex succeeded in making Lissa laugh and squirm by running a finger nail up and down the length of Lissa's foot, While Helena had simply made Lissa's foot twitch by running all of her finger nails up and down her foot.

If Lissa could speak she may have said 'Stop it that tickles!' but alas we shall never know for Lissa could not speak, she could only laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

For once it hasn't taken me a week to write a chapter. Wow. It only took me a few hours actually! I'm amazed! Any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I filled it with a lot of silliness as you can tell, I thought it would be good to have our, oh so strange pack of girls to get into a full on tickle fight with each other. 


	7. Ch 7: Telepathy? No Way!

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 7**

**Telepathy? No way!**

Pretty soon not the only one laughing her ass off was Lissa Alex and Helena had found their sisters laugh rather contagious.

"Can't… Breathe!" Everyone heard the sisters cry between their laughs.

After the girls caught their breath the only visible evidence left of their laughing fit were the identical grins they wore.

"Well that was fun!" Helena exclaimed rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah, I'll bet it was. You weren't the one being tickled!" Lissa said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"True… true... very true." Helena said rubbing her chin evilly.

"Don't. You. _Dare._" Lissa said glaring and moving her feet under her clearly showing she did NOT trust her older sister in situations like this.

"I'm booooored!" Alex sighed trying to change the subject, which she did rather well. Lissa mentally thanked Alex for changing the subject surprisingly she got an answer. _"No prob! Besides its kind of true..." _

Upon hearing this Lissa blinked rapidly and shook her head. "Whoa… that was weird…" She said looking at Alex, who, if she had even realized what she just did, wasn't showing it.

"… Anybody up for a Karaoke contest?" Helena said looking around a little.

"Sure!" Alex and Lissa said together.

"What is a karaoke contest?" Chii asked sweetly but confused.

"Well a Karaoke contest is where there is music and words but the original singer of the song is not singing, you are." Lissa explained.

"Ok, so how are we gonna do this?" Helena asked. 

"Well you should be glad I brought our Ipods Helena." Lissa said pulling out a plastic waterproof case with three I pod nanos in it. Lissa opened the case and took out her own, a rose red color then passed the case to Alex who took out a beautiful blue colored one before passing it to Helena who took out a shining sliver colored one closing the case. 

"Well we all know the lyrics to most of the songs on our Ipods so we can just use those. I think I have a few Karaoke songs on here." Alex said laughing a little.

"Well knowing us we don't really need the lyrics to our favorite songs, we've already memorized them! Which means we don't really need the music. But its good to have any way!" Lissa said turning her Ipod on and looking at her songs.

"_I wonder what song we should sing… I kind of want to do Evanescence's Tourniquet But I don't know if Lissa and Helena both would agree to the song choice…" _Alex said or rather thought.

"Ok Alex since when do you have telepathy!" Lissa said Looking at her sister and forgetting the contest temporarily.

"Uh never?" Alex said looking up totally confused.

"Telepathy? No way! C'mon Lissa! Stop foolin' around!" Helena said with a small laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Hehe, another cliffy to bug you. I know not much action or humor in this one as some of the others but hopefully my next chapter "Karaoke sisters" will have the action excitement and humor you like. :-) (-- mustache face!)


	8. Ch 8: Choosing songs

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 8**

**Choosing songs.**

"Either Alex is telepathic, I am going insane, OR _**I**_ am telepathic. But I highly doubt that I'm goin' insane and I highly doubt that I'm the telepathic one because then I'd be hearing every ones thoughts not just Alex's." Lissa said using her hands to talk like Alex did all the time. Only AFTER she had finished talking did she realize that she sounded a whole lot like Alex and that she was using Alex's 'talk with your hands with out knowing more than a few signs in sign language' thing. 

Alex and Helena looked at each other then back at Lissa (A/N: Yes her name is Lissa, NOT Lissie!) then they said together "Your crazy!" 

"HEY!!" Lissa said/yelled somewhat quietly, being only a tad bit over dramatic.

"What? You Are! Ok well maybe not really but still! What makes you think I have telepathy Lissa?" Alex asked tilting her head to the side, her so called 'emo hair' falling out of its place where it usually hid half of her face.

"Well I think its you because when I made a mental note to thank you for changing the subject I got an answer in my head from you, don't say it was my imagination 'cause I know my own sisters voice." Lissa said in one breath and extremely quickly causing every one except Alex to go 'what did she just say?' 

"What did I say? I'm trying so hard not to call you Lissie." Alex said a curious look in her eyes and a grin plastered onto her face.

"Good, because I'll kill you If you call me that. You said, and I quote 'no prob. Its kind of true any way…' That was after you said you were bored." Lissa said slowly this time.

"Hey, that's right I heard a voice in my head saying that exact same thing but it was faint so I figured it was my imagination." Helena said pointing to the ceiling.

"Helena, you shouldn't think things are just your imagination, it could get it you into real trouble someday." Alex said with a sigh, then as a test, not like she thought her sisters were lying to her or anything, she thought to the girls a piece of a song she knew they would recognize and that she knew Lissa and possibly Helena not only knew all the words but who the song reminded her of.

"_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all of my childish fears. And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone! These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase! When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me." _Alex thought to the girls and she immediately saw Lissa's head pop up and turn to look at her while softly singing the rest of the song. Helena however only recognized the song. Helena's eyes didn't widen slightly like Lissa's did nor did Helena sing, but then that could be because she doesn't think she has any potential for a singer when she does, what she did do however was look at Alex.

"_**You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase! When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me I've been alone all along. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me.**_" Lissa sang finishing the song for Alex. 

"Well! I guess that solves that problem!" Alex said.

"Wow so you really do have telepathy!" Helena said probably cooking up some evil mastermind plan that will undoubtedly fail.

"Yes, Yes I do. And stop plotting, it'll never work you know that." Alex said giving Helena a look.

"Oh my, you have a wonderful voice Miss …" Ms. Hibiya started unknowing how to end for she did not know the girl's last name, nor did she notice that the girls only spoke similarly not that they looked next to nothing alike.

"Lissa. Lissa Rodgers. And please just call me Lissa, 'Miss Rodgers' makes me feel like someone's addressing me as if I were in school still." Lissa replied in her Oklahoma accent with a smile and a shrug. Then realizing her accent she smacked her forehead with a loud THWACK noise.

"You have a beautiful voice Lissa! And a lovely accent as well!" Ms. Hibiya said laughing a little.

"Uh thank you. I don't like the accent much, it gets in the way a lot." Lissa said trying to keep her accent under control and/or dormant.

"Yeah sometimes she says stuff like MMPHMM! MMM!" Helena said. Her last words being muffled greatly by Lissa's palm for she had clapped her hand over Helena's mouth.

"What happens at home stays there. They don't need to know what my accent does when it gets out of control. They really don't." Lissa said and by way of reply Helena managed something that sounded slightly like Alright, Alright. Fine! Slowly Lissa took her hand away from her sister's mouth ready to put it back if she had to. She didn't.

"Finally, thank you. Can we get on with the Karaoke now?" Helena said pretending to be very annoyed but inside she was as happy as can be.

"Fine by me." Alex and Lissa replied switching ipods with each other and engrossing them selves in choosing a song.

"Can we do at least one Evanescence song please?" Helena asked watching Alex and Lissa raise their heads look at each other and look back at her and then suddenly scoot up next to her and hold their ipods out to show her the songs they picked, unintentionally all three ipods had the same song chosen, one of their favorite songs, Tourniquet by Evanescence. The sisters grinned at each other and said,

"This is the one we sing together." Then they set about finding their own song to sing as their solo.

"I choose My Immortal you guys." Lissa said not surprising Alex or Helena but she did surprise Hideki who had been hugging Chii as if he thought that if he let go she would disappear (mostly because he really did think that).

"Umm why do you guys want to sing such sad sounding songs? Tourniquets are used to stop blood flow aren't they?" Hideki said frowning slightly.

"We sing them because they either remind us of someone or some thing or because we sing them well. I think the latter is the case for Tourniquet. Yes they are sad but then Amy Lee doesn't exactly sing happy songs." Lissa said smiling angelically at Hideki.

"OHMYGODSOKAWAII!!" (A/N: translation: oh my god so kawaii!!) Helena yelled running the 5 words together and launching herself into a hug for her little sister.

"Lissa look out!" Alex yelled as she saw Helena preparing to launch herself at Lissa.

"Got it! Yikes!" Lissa yelped as she rolled out of the way at the last second sending Helena into a face down sprawl on the floor. 

"Nice noise little tenshi." Alex said rolling her eyes when Lissa stuck her tongue out at her thinking, 

"_You make high pitched noises like that too y'know."_

"I choose, Imaginary." Helena said.

"I choose… Whisper, because it's cool." Alex said goofing off a tad.

"Ok so who's going first?" Helena asked hoping it wouldn't be her.

"You!" Alex and Lissa said together.

"Damn." Helena replied annoyed. Alex and Lissa just laughed at the response and set about finding speakers forgetting momentarily that Hideki did not own speakers.

"Do you all sing as beautifully as Lissa?" Ms. Hibiya asked receiving a nod from Lissa. "Well since you all sing there is a karaoke contest going on by the clock tower. They have large speakers that are very loud, and they are looking for participants."

"Lets do it!" Helena cried exuberantly. 

"Alright!" Lissa said standing up and walking over to Alex offering her a hand up, which Alex took appreciatively.

"Lets go then!" Alex said pulling both her and Lissa pulling back allowing Alex to rock back and bounce to her feet.

"Wait, do you guys… girls… sisters… best friends… weird kids… non-humans… immortals… super people… what ever you three are! Even know where the clock tower is?" Hideki said not sure what to call the indeed strange girls. This got a laugh out of the girls as they heard Hideki call them several names none of which were very offensive.

"Yes Hideki we know where it is. We've known for a few years now." Lissa said just as kind as always. (A/N: note to y'all, Do NOT piss off Lissa, Alex, OR Helena, should you do so then I suggest you run, very quickly because you piss these girls off you're going to be very, very, very, **undoubtedly** dead.)

"Let us go then!" Helena said walking towards and out the door with every one else following her.

"Careful Helena, there are stairs here!" Lissa called out attempting to warn her sister. 

"AH!!" Everyone heard Helena scream. 

"Oops." Lisa said.

"Too late." Alex said.

Evil laughter OH Man I'm evil! Yeah I know I'm an 'Angel' but even angels can be evil sometimes! Any who, Hope you enjoyed it. Yes I changed the title but hey, this one fit better. My next chapter, The Funeral, Will be just as long as this one was, perhaps even longer! 


	9. Ch 9: The Funeral

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 9**

**The Funeral.**

It took a minute to register what had just happened but when it did Alex and Lissa stopped standing there like wide-eyed idiots and screamed loudly, "HELENA!!" as their sister tumbled down the stairs. The girls hadn't seen what made Helena stop, but when she finally did come to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, the sisters feared she was either dead or at least injured very badly.

For even after she had stopped falling Helena simply lay there not moving a muscle. She lay still like that for a few moments 'till Alex and Lissa came charging down the stairs holding the wall and railing.

Alex could hear what every one behind them was thinking, Chii, with her child like innocence, was thinking simply _'Rolling is fun, Chii wants to roll too!' _Hideki, who overreacted a lot, was thinking _'Oh, please don't let them sue me for funeral money!!' _Ms. Hibiya was thinking worriedly like any mother would be, _'Oh dear! I hope Helena is all right! If they need money for a funeral I'll help them!'_ Alex paid these thoughts no heed. She was getting used to hearing the thoughts of others.

Then, when Helena heard Alex and Lissa come running down the stairs stopping just a little bit away from her with looks of terror, horror, surprise and most of all fear on their faces, she finally DID move and prove she was alive with a soft, "Sorry."

This made them all relax visibly; all traces of horror, terror and most traces of fear vanished as soon as they heard this one, simple, soft, un-knowing apology. Helena knew she had landed on someone. What she did not know was that her savior was no stranger; instead her savior was more of an old friend from a life that was FAR from irrelevant now, but it's not like they knew that, yet.

"It's alright." Helena's savior said. Alex and Lissa could tell by the sound of the voice that this was a guy that had either watched waaaaay too much Inuyasha or was just really good at acting like Sesshomaru aka Fluffy-sama

"Ow." Helena said extremely simply.

"Could you get off please?" The young man Helena was lying on asked almost emotionlessly.

"Oh. Uh sure, ok, yeah, Sorry! Uh, could someone help me up please? Alex? Lissa? Someone?" Helena asked opening her eyes for the first time since she fell.

"Sure." Lissa said a small smile tugging at her lips as she walked in front of Helena stuck out a hand and helped her up.

"Thank you." Helena's savior said.

"Here, want a hand?" Alex asked grinning and moving her hair back into its 'emo' place where it hide half of her face before holding a hand out so the poor guy wouldn't have to stay there lying on the floor.

"That would be appreciated, thank you." He said accepting Alex's hand up, before locking emotionless and distant eyes with a very nervous Helena who had barreled into him on accident.

"No prob.!" Alex said smirking evilly for a moment before she turned on her heel and walked back to her spot.

"GOMENASAI!" Helena said bowing several times earning an unseen, at least by her, flicker of humor in his eyes and a small twitch in the corner of his mouth but as she stood back up straight he pushed the signs of humor, that showed, away quickly. Unfortunately for him it only went un-noticed by Helena, Alex and Lissa saw it but kept quiet about it… for now at least.

This distraction gave Lissa just enough time to sneak over to Alex, turn her trusty camera, that followed her _**everywhere**_, on, set it to 'video mode', and whisper, "youtube?"

"I'm –insert HIS wacky nickname here-." He said introducing himself to Helena, while making sure that he was distant in doing so.

Alex grinned and said quietly "Youtube" as she nodded.

"I-I-I'm Helena." Alex and Lissa both had to clap a hand over their mouths to keep from laughing at the scene their, blushing cherry red, sister was making.

"What's she thinking?" Lissa whispered.

"Something along the lines of, Oh please oh please oh please oh please some one save me!!" Alex answered in a barely audible whisper.

"Should we save her? I can film later 'cause not much is happening, although this, this is priceless.

"I suppose." Alex sighed and Lissa turned her camera off smirking evilly before moving the halo so it would be showing clearly now, and letting her wings loose, completely unfurled and relaxed before walking in between them, grabbing Helena's wrist and looking back over her shoulder.

Her expression was now one of pure un-deniable innocence. "Hi umm Sorry to interrupt buuut I'm going to have to steal my sister away from you so she can sing, 'K?" Her question was so unexpected that it received a few rapid blinks from him and a slight nod. "Good! Arigatou!" Lissa said happily dragging Helena suddenly towards the door. She stopped only once to let Chii and company catch up, to let Alex grab Helena's other arm and to call over her shoulder, "Oh and if you want to come to the concert you can… sir." Then they were on their way to the concert, giggling all the way.

He simply stood there leaning against the wall watching the cloud of mostly girls walk off giggling, laughing hysterically and talking, He shook his head smiled faintly and muttered "Teenaged girls these days…"

**At the Clock Tower**

"Hello! These girls would like to participate in your karaoke contest! They already have songs, one for each and they have a song to sing together. They are quite good I assure you!" Ms. Hibiya said to a young man who seemed to be in his mid 20's.

"ALRIGHT! WE HAVE SINGERS!!" The man yelled enthusiastically, with out looking at the girls receiving whoops and hollers from the others on the stage. "So umm what songs? And how many?"

"Four songs, 1 song per each of us, plus one more to sing together. All of them are Evanescence songs." Lissa said folding her wings even tighter on her back, since it would be rather inconvenient to have someone notice them at the moment.

"Uh no offence intended here but are you guys any good? Are you trained? Have you ever sung before?" One of the young man's co-workers asked as she walked over.

"Yes, We have sung before, umm No we aren't really trained… well Lissa is a little and her and Alex helped train me a few years ago…" Helena said trailing off.

"What she means is that we taught her how to sing well. She's always known HOW to sing, but we just taught her how to use her voice right. And I never really had voice _training._ I sorta taught myself; as for Alex, well you'll just have to ask her." Lissa said trying not to give out too much information.

Alex gave Lissa one VERY dark look before saying, " No comment. You know what I do too have a comment. Or rather a question, Do you want us to sing or not? 'Cause we can just as easily sing as we can walk away."

Lissa and Helena rolled their eyes and moved so that Alex now had one sister on each side of her.

Reading their thoughts without the use of telepathy She said, "Don't poke me!" and then made a small hard to describe noise as she felt two fingers poke either side of her ribs. Her sisters giggled and attempted to tickle her but luckily for her Alex saw it coming and she grabbed Helena's and Lissa's offending wrist quickly being careful to avoid scratching/stabbing them with her freakishly long and sharp nails.

"Ok, Ok you got me I give up!" Lissa said after another attempt to tickle Alex with her free hand but Alex captured both wrists in one hand.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Yes! I promise!" Lissa said trying to—and failing I might add—remove her wrists from Alex's firm—as in you're going NO where— but kind— as in I'm going to try to keep my vicious nails away from you— grip.

"Are you POSITIVE?" Alex asked starting to fool around a bit.

"YES!" Lissa said grinning and trying really hard not to laugh.

"… Ok." Alex said releasing Lissa's wrists but keeping a hold on Helena's.

"Oh Alex… Helena…" Lissa said in a creepily sweet voice that for them was a code that meant major mischief opportunity here. A simple whispered, "Look." was all that Alex needed to start scanning the area. She grinned widely when she saw the boy they had 'run' into in the hallway earlier.

"Nice Jaaku Tenshi." (A/N: Jaaku: Evil, Tenshi: Angel.) Alex said nodding her approval for future mischief.

"Arigatou Mikazuki Tsuki Ookami. The Bara is being obliviant as always." Lissa said to Alex using the nicknames they hadn't used in years. (A/N: heh I got a tad carried away with the Japanese terms I know, any ways translations, Arigatou Mikazuki Tsuki Ookami: Thank You Crescent Moon Wolf and Bara: Rose.)

Alex saw the puzzled look on everyone's face—well except for _his _and obviously those who knew what the hell the girls were muttering about— and sighed.

"I'm called Crescent Moon Wolf because my emblem has often been associated with crescent moons and wolves. Lissa is evil angel because when we first met she was the most angelic person I have ever known; but over time she's ditched the halo, the floor length white dress and the harp thing that angels are often associated with, it was used for more of a weapon than a musical instrument later anyway, like when you made her mad…" Alex trailed off shuddering for better effects.

"We call Helena a rose because she has all the traits of a rose. Tall, thin, pretty, pale. But as most roses do she too has her thorns." Lissa said choosing her words carefully.

"And Man those thorns hurt! She punched me once for waking her up! She punched me! Gave me a black eye! It was like 10:30 and Lissa and I had been up for hours before hand and so we decide its time to wake her up! That was a stupid idea!" Alex said over dramatically. After that she and Helena had a little mock fight over whether or not Helena punched Alex. After a few minutes of it Lissa walked in the middle of them coved their mouth's with her hands and said,

"Geez, you guys." And approximately 2 seconds later she made this disgusted face as she said loudly "EWW! HELENA!! GROSS!" she with drew her hand and wiped it vigorously on the jeans they had stopped off at the store to buy before coming to the stage thing.

A few hours before

"Ok so umm we just go pick out clothes buy change and go?" Helena asked as they stepped inside the store. Ms. Hibiya nodded having earlier said that she would pay for the clothes they chose.

"Ok." The three teens chorused as they headed towards the clothing racks. Soon they grabbed clothes and hurried in to the dressing room only to find that all but one, of the actual dressing rooms, were occupied. Hey looked at each other and at the room then back and forth a few times before all three half walked half shoved half ran in to the smallish largish room. Then upon closing the door they burst out into laughing for no apparent reason.

A few minutes after they stopped laughing they stepped out one by one in to the hall that led back out in to the store wearing what they had changed in to. They found Chii staring in wide-eyed awe at them. "Chiiiiii…" was all she said.

The sisters became curious and went to find a full body mirror. They soon found it and looked at themselves. They saw three girls wearing ripped jeans with a spiked belt, (The kind you can find at hot topic) all three wore tank tops with fish net arm warmer gloves that rose to their elbows, and they wore causal but comfortable running shoes on their once bare feet.

The only differences in their clothing were their shoes were different brands and the color of their tops. Lissa wore a maraschino red tank top, Helena wore a sky blue tank top, and Alex wore a black tank top. They did not plan for nearly every thing to be the same.

There was a chorus of "Whoa." Wow." And "Holy crap!" from them as they stared at themselves.

Back at the clock tower

"Well that's what you get for covering my mouth!" Helena said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Lissa. Alex just rolled her eyes at them and moved away from the hand that was still covering her mouth. Then she saw out of the corner of her eye that _he_ was snickering quietly to himself. He had seen it all and he thought it was funny!

"Umm so who's that guy in the back the one with the playing cards?" Lissa asked catching sight of Alex's now well-hidden mischievous grin.

"Oh him? That's Luther... Luther something. I don't know his last name."

The young man who was giving them a song sheet said.

As Helena wrote down their songs Lissa and Alex started cooking up a plan.

Lissa grinned and whispered, "Luther huh? _Do _tell me that this is _**the**_ Luther, the one that every time he is even slightly mentioned Helena blushes like mad, and starts throwing pillows at us for it."

"Most likely." Alex said in a normal voice although she was suppressing a laugh. Helena handed back the song sheet and surprisingly received a microphone. Soon Alex and Lissa also had mikes in their hands and all three were put on stage. Then someone's voice was heard saying "Alright every one! We have three sisters here to sing for us today. So give them all a warm welcome!" as the voice faded and music started up Alex and Helena pushed the smaller girl to the front because it was her song. It was Little Lissa's time to sing. Lissa was at first bewildered, not expecting to be first she watched as her sisters jumped down from the stage landing on their feet as usual; soon Lissa recovered and listened for her cue in the music. It came and she started to sing blowing every one back stage and in the audience, except for Alex and Helena of course, away.

"_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me" **_

As Lissa finished singing the crowd broke out of their silent awe and started clapping, screaming, hollering, and jumping. She had even surprised the emotionless Luther! She grinned and signed thank you to the crowd who thought she was blowing a kiss. Lissa turned on her heel and walked back stage her curls bouncing with each step.

The voice that had spoken just before Lissa sand spoke up three more times this time it said, " …and that was Lissa singing My Immortal! We have three more songs planned for you today. Who knows maybe the girls will be kind enough to give you an encore at the end!" The spotlight that had been trained on Lissa now went dark for a minute as a dark figure walked on the sage as the figure came to a halt the spotlight was turned back on and swung to reveal the figure. The music started and as her cue came Alex began to sing.

"_**Catch me as I fall**_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself**_

_**This truth drives me**_

_**Into madness**_

_**I know I can stop the pain**_

_**If I will it all away**_

_**Don't turn away**_

_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**(Never sleep never die)**_

_**I'm frightened by what I see**_

_**But somehow I know**_

_**That there's much more to come**_

_**Immobilized by my fear**_

_**And soon to be**_

_**Blinded by tears**_

_**I can stop the pain **_

_**If I will it all away**_

_**Don't turn away**_

_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**(Never sleep never die)**_

_**Fallen angels at my feet**_

_**Whispered voices at my ear**_

_**Death before my eyes**_

_**Lying next to me I fear**_

_**She beckons me**_

_**Shall I give in**_

_**Upon my end shall I begin**_

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for **_

_**I rise to meet the end**_

_**Don't turn away**_

_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**(Never sleep never die) x3**_

_**Servatis a pereculum. **_

_**Servatis a maleficum"**_

Alex too grinned as the crowd broke out into applause, hopping fits, hollering and screaming for more songs. "Arigatou!" Alex yelled half in to the mike and half not. Then she spun bowed and half walked half bounced back stage. Once more the voice called out over the stage and once more the spotlight disappeared from sight.

"..And that was Alex with Evanescence's Whisper! They're good aren't they people!?"

The crowed called back an enthusiastic "YEAH!"

Soon the soft thump, thump, thump of feet across the stage is heard the spot light swings back into view illuminating the third and final sister, Helena. She hums softly as the music starts up, then as her cue comes and she begins to sing Luther's jaw drops at how good she has become since the last time he had heard her sing any thing. Alex walks over and whispers in his ear "close your mouth fluffy-sama." Then the songs real lyrics are heard.

"_**I linger in the doorway**_

_**Of alarm clock screaming**_

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay**_

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

_**Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story**_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**_

_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_

_**With this rampant chaos - your reality**_

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**_

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_

_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**_

_**Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**_

_**The goddess of imaginary light**_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**_

_**(Paper flowers)"**_

With out waiting to see the crowd's reaction as soon as the last notes of music had floated off in the mild wind Helena turned and scuffled back stage. Where two pairs of hands took hold of her arms and dragged her back on stage so she could bask in the attention that the crowd was giving her. After the crowd had quieted a little the girls noticed that this time it was a different voice that spoke out over the stage saying,

"That was Helena with Imaginary from, you guessed it Evanescence. You'd think they were obsessed with this band or some thing! And now for our last planned song is one they will be singing together. After this song is when you may request an encore if you like. Here are the girls with Tourniquet."

Now the crowd is cheering madly as the electric guitars start playing. The cue came and the girls, through years of practice and knowing each other, start off together and on the same note.

"_**I tried to kill the pain**_

_**but only brought more.**_

_**so much more…**_

_**I lay dying**_

_**and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_

_**am I too lost to be saved?**_

_**am I too lost?**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**do you remember me**_

_**lost for so long**_

_**will you be on the other side**_

_**or will you forget me**_

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_

_**am I too lost to be saved**_

_**am I too lost?**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**I want to die!!**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**my God my tourniquet**_

_**return to me salvation**_

_**my wounds cry for the grave**_

_**my soul cries for deliverance**_

_**will I be denied Christ**_

_**tourniquet**_

_**my suicide…"**_

In the end they all wound up facing their audience, which was now yelling at the top of their lungs "ENCORE!!"

"Alright! We'll sing two more songs for you since you insist so strongly!" Helena said to their audience. As she said this she was thinking. _"One duet and one trio. Hello and Before He Cheats?"_

Alex repeated this to Lissa and she nodded her ok but she questioned the duet song and who would be singing it. Alex asked Helena, _"It's okay by us but which is the duet and who is in the duet?" _

"_You and Lissie take Hello as the duet and we'll all take Before He Cheats." _Helena thought as a quick reply. Alex then repeated this to Lissa who used sign language to say 'oh.' Alex walked over to the guitarists and whispered this to them they nodded and she went over to the announcer who right now happened to be Luther. She was slightly taken aback by this but she ignored it and told him what they were doing. Then she and Helena switched current places Alex going on stage and Helena standing beside Luther. The music started, the cue came and /they sang hauntingly. The words seemed to hang there suspended in the air for a few moments before disappearing.

"_**Playground school bell rings again**_

_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to…**_

_**Hello**_

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**_

_**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello I'm still here **_

_**All that's left of yesterday"**_

" That was Hello and now we have one more song for you before we must say sayonara. Before He Cheats." Helena said as she walked on the stage. With the music came their cue and they sang grinning.

"_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,**_

_**And she's probably getting frisky...**_

_**Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**_

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...**_

_**And he don't know...**_

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**_

_**carved my name into his leather seats...**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_

_**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some**_

_**white-trash version of Shania karaoke..**_

_**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"**_

_**and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,**_

_**Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne. And he don't know...**_

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**_

_**carved my name into his leather seats,**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_

_**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

_**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,**_

_**Cause the next time that he cheats...**_

_**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**_

_**Ohh... not on me...**_

_**Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**_

_**carved my name into his leather seats...**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_

_**slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

_**Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**_

_**Ohh... before he cheats..."**_

"That was the last song from Helena, Lissa and Alex for you. They sang Before He Cheats. And now its time to say good bye." Luther's voice said receiving whines of protest from the crowd.

"Now, Now, You must remember that no matter how professional we may sound we're still just three teenaged sisters! And we to need to get home so we bid you adieu." Lissa said letting Alex and Helena use her shoulders as arm rests like she always did. Together they now said,

"Sayonara!" It was now early evening the sun just beginning to set as the three sisters walked back stage greeted by a bunch of people on their knees begging for them to come back.

--

he he Sorry Loveless Bara (Rose)! But Random Mikazuki Tsuki Ookami (Crescent Moon Wolf) made me do it!

Any way I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I as I did err didn't enjoy writing it.. he he… ehhhhh I'm so dead… --Jaaku Tenshi (Evil Angel)


	10. Ch 10: Looking Out For A Place To Stay

We're sorry but the author of this story is dead right now, due to the act she had to tease her sister, Helena about a certain some one. So from here on in Her ghost will be writing the story. Just kidding. Don't worry people I'm very much alive right now. My sister didn't really see me the past few weeks so she couldn't kill me! Yay! On with the story!

--

**A Whole New World**

**Looking Out For A Place To Stay.**

**Ch. 10**

"Uh wow… Maybe we could come back… I dunno." Helena said as the three scooted away quickly. Luther stood against a wall out side watching the girls with a smirk on his face.

"Lets go!" Lissa said turning around only to take a step for ward and give out a yelp.

"What was that?" Alex and Helena said together. Lissa raised her hand in response slowly turning around to face them. She had one hand over her heart and her eyes were wide in surprise.

"That was me. Dear old Fluffy-sama scared the shit out of me!" Lissa said calming down.

"Sesshomaru? Where, where?" Helena said looking around. Upon spotting an annoyed Luther (A/N: He doesn't exactly LIKE being called Fluffy-sama) She blushed madly. "Oh. Uh Hi… Luther…"

"Yo, Fluffy-sama!" Alex said happily.

"Helena, you're uh well you're blushing." Lissa said fighting back a giggle.

"What? No I'm not!" Helena said but even as she did so she raised her hands to her cheeks. They were warm.

"No 'course not, must be the light." Lissa said grinning being a tad sarcastic. The three turned at the sound of a small almost laugh that came from behind them. They turned to see Luther, smiling, well sort of it was more smirk then smile.

"So you DO show emotion! And here we thought that you were just like Sesshomaru. Hm guess not. C'mon you guys let's go home." Alex said smiling and taking the lead. Lissa and Helena followed soon all three were laughing and joking with each other. After they were a reasonable distance away Luther shook his head and upon noticing that he _wanted_ to follow them he hit the back of his head against the wall and said,

"What am I doing!? Am I falling for her again? The hell is wrong with me!?" as he asked himself this he banged his head against the wall a couple dozen times. A woman, a co-worker no less, interrupted his little tirade,

"Don't hurt yer self kid, they're just girlies. Don't go beatin' yer self up over a little girlie now!" He could tell by her accent that she was from Oklahoma, where Lissa was from.

_"__Little Lissa… Alex's smaller older sister, the small, always sweetly smiling no matter how much she hated someone, the little angelic devil. Alex, Helena's taller and yet younger sister, always the strongest of the three, the protector of her pack, she was the wolf. Helena…"_ Luther sighed as he thought about the oldest sister of the three. He whacked his head against the wall once more. Harder this time, so hard it made a minor crack and gave him a headache.

"Ow." Was all he said as Luther leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes debating whether or not to follow the trio and find more out about that one specific girl as she was now, not how she was in her past life, so-to-speak, when he had originally fallen for her. After a moment of silent debate he stood away from the wall and grabbed his black coat throwing it on and soundlessly running after the girls 'till he caught up to them then he walked silently behind them, not so close that they knew he's tailing them but not so far that he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

He had become, a _**stalker**_.  
(A/N: feel free to roll on the floor and laugh your ass off that's why that's there.)

But he would soon find that he wasn't the only one following the girls.

A few hours later when it was the darkest time of night Alex signaled for her sisters to be quiet. After the girls had gotten the hint they shut up pretty fast. Alex looked around behind them and listened hard for any noise, she even sniffed the air. She didn't see any thing and the only sound in the dark night was the occasional bark of a dog or meow of a cat, but she smelled 2 scents that she didn't recognize.

"_Alex, what is it? Is your paranoia kicking in?" _Lissa thought asking for both herself and Helena who had spun around curiously. She didn't get any sort of response for a few minutes.

"_It's not paranoia if some one is actually following you. And although I see nothing and that SHOULD make me feel better but for some reason its like my suspicions were just confirmed."_ Alex thought back to her sister.

Lissa recognized this thought immediately. Alex had said it as two separate statements before. Once when she hadn't gone to school and both Lissa and Helena were paranoid all day about what could have happened to her, Lissa had finally gotten her on the phone and told her about how worried and how paranoid she and Helena had been Alex had replied softly 'It's not paranoia if some one's actually following you.'

Then another time at Lissa's Halloween party every one had been set on edge and no one knew why, Alex had stepped out in to the back yard with Lissa following closely and Alex looked and couldn't find the full moon that was supposed to be out. After a minute of only chirping crickets Alex said slightly annoyed 'It's like all my suspicions were just confirmed.'

"_So, what do we do?" _Lissa thought coolly.

"_We have to be on our guard. We'll walk faster and quieter. We walk and we converse but we have to keep our voices down so we don't wake any one up. Got that?" _ Alex looked at the two carefully waiting for the slight nod from both. When she got it they walked and stuck to the plan. After all any plan of Alex's was a good plan and one to be stuck to.

After a few minutes of walking along Lissa paused, falling behind a bit. Luther noticed that she had stopped and he hid behind a tree watching, waiting. After a few minutes of standing there and listening, with Alex and Helena not too far away, Lissa saw her vision go black and felt her mouth being covered. She screamed in her mind, _"Alex! A little help here!! Now!" _Alex spun around at the sound of her sister's mental call and saw a boy slightly shorter than Helena, heavily muscled, and kidnapping her sister; well he was trying to, but Lissa had been trained on how to put up a fight and of course she had been trained well, but even though she was good, her kidnapper was better. He was taller and stronger than she was. Alex ran for them dragging Helena behind her.

Luther had seen what was happening and jumped in right as the girls got there. Pissed off, Alex gave the guy a solid punch to the nose, everyone heard a loud **Crack** sound when her fist collided with his face. Lissa, her mouth now partially freed, bit down hard on his hand she didn't let go when he screamed she only let go when she tasted blood. Helena grabbed hold of his arm and dug her nails in to it. Alex sunk her teeth into his other arm causing sharp wolf like teeth to pierce his skin. While he was trying to shake sisters off he had let go of Lissa and she spun around, stomped on his feet and punched his stomach, and gave him a few good solid punches to his face several times. Mean while Luther was punching and kicking the offenders back, the back of the guy's head, and the back of the knee's finally causing his knee's to buckle Luther stepped back and sent one more solid punch to the back of the offender's head. Alex, Helena, and Lissa all stepped back as the guy fell, face forward, to the ground.

"Are you alright Lissa? Alex? Helena?" Luther asked his concern showing plainly in his voice.

"We're alright." Alex said checking Lissa for cuts and bruises. She had a few minor cuts on her knuckles but nothing drastic. Lissa looked at Alex's hands and ran her fingers over the bruised and bloodied knuckles, they all saw a soft white light glowing under Lissa's fingers but only Alex felt the warmth there was when Lissa's fingers touched her knuckles. Stunned Lissa took her hand away and Alex's cuts and bruises were gone, they had healed.

"Woah. I didn't know I could do that!" Lissa said her eyes wide with astonishment at her new ability.

"_You didn't, but I did." _Luther thought forgetting that Alex had telepathy; luckily she ignored it for now.

"Uh you guys, we have no idea on how we get home do we?" Helena asked knowing the answer.

"Not a clue!" Alex answered, hugging Lissa tightly.

"Well c'mon then." Luther sighed.

"Where are we going?" Helena asked giving Lissa her own hug.

"My place." Luther answered simply. "That is, If you don't mind sharing a bed with each other. I only have two beds made."

"We don't mind, never have, and probably never will." Lissa said fighting the urge to ask where he had come from.

"Good." Was all he said until they arrived.

At Luther's house.

"Well, this is it. Your room is up those stairs the first door on the right. There is pizza and some drinks in the refrigerator. Ice cream is in the freezer. Bathroom is the second door on the left upstairs. I would say you can call your parents from the phone in your room but since you don't exactly have any parents to call I'm not going to. You wake up when ever you wake up." Luther said almost carelessly as they walked inside. They watched as he walked to a door opened it, walked in, and closed it rather loudly.

"Yikes. Someone's moody." Helena said as she walked to the refrigerator opened it pulled out a box of pizza and three drinks, and walked over to the stairs.

"Don't trip now. Alex said as she and Lissa walked up next to her and started up the stairs.

"I won't, I won't." Helena said just before she tripped on a step.

"You were saying?" Lissa asked having caught her sister from doing a face plant.

"Be quiet you." Helena said as she straightened back up and continued up the steps until she got to the top and couldn't remember which room was theirs. Luckily Alex and Lissa had listened and opened the door for their sister waving her in before themselves. They sat down on the big bed and ate the pizza, drank their sodas and laughed until they wore themselves out and decided to go to bed.

"Night." All three chorused to each other and gave one big group hug before sinking into sleep.


	11. Ch 11: Waking up Helena

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 11**

**Waking Up Helena**

**The Next Morning**

Lissa woke up to the sound of a soft high-pitched whistle, one she knew well. It was Alex, the earliest riser of them all. Lissa blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up looking at Alex who smiled and waved. Lissa smiled back and then looked at the curled up form beneath the covers. She poked it, receiving a loud snore from 'the lump'. "Helena." She said in a normal voice and moved, stupidly, to the foot of the bed. Alex attempted to warn her but wound up getting her words jumbled in a yawn and before Lissa could ask Helena lashed out and kicked Lissa's knees sending her flying backwards promptly landing on the floor.

"I tried to warn you." Alex said as she held a hand out to her sister.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me when you yawned?" Lissa said taking Alex's hand, rocking back on her heels and then forward onto her toes and springing up landing with her knees slightly bent and a grin on her face.

"Shall we go see what Fluffy-sama is up to?" Alex asked placing a hand on the doorknob.

"Hai, Hai!" Lissa replied searching her pockets for a hair tie (A/N: A hair tie is just Lissa's way of saying hair band or ponytail ring.) since she couldn't find one she walked over to Helena picked up her wrist and took the hair tie from there and used it to put her own hair up in a half bun letting her curls cascade over her shoulders and down her back.

"Eeee!! Curls!!" Alex squealed, opening the door before stepping behind Lissa and pulling the curls so they bounced when she let go. Lissa sighed and started walking down the stairs before she had an idea and turned and half ran back up the stairs grabbed onto the banister and hopped up onto it then she slid down grinning and laughing as Alex stood there with a look of pure little kidish happiness on her face. Speaking extremely quickly she said "Dude! Awesome! Iwanttoslidedowntooo!!" (A/N: translation any one? No? I'll do it then, Dude! Awesome! I want to slide tooo!!) Alex then copied Lissa and slid down the banister laughing and making silly faces till she landed on her feet next to Lissa.

They both saw Luther eating breakfast and not knowing what to say to him they stood there talking for a few minutes until Luther said, "Where's the third?" they simply stared at him at first because this was the first time he had said anything to them since last night.

"What?" Alex asked rather un-ceremoniously.

"There's usually three of you. Right now there's only two. Where's the third?" Luther asked not even looking up. Alex, deciding to mess around just a little, replied,

"Well I _am_ the youngest so _technically_ I am the third." This received a minor smack to the back of her head from Lissa who was used to Helena doing something like this.

"Helena is upstairs." Lissa said rolling her eyes at Alex's joke.

"Ah. Is she up?" He said standing up and looking down at Lissa. Alex gave a very un-lady like snort and his attention turned to her.

"No. 'course she ain't. Think we would be here if she was?" Alex said raising her eyebrows at Luther.

"Why wouldn't you be? And why is she not awake? Its almost 10:00 she ought to be awake by now. " He asked as he started walking towards the stairs.

"That's early for her, she wakes up around noon normally." Alex said shaking her head. "This one time there was a sleep over at my house, and it was about what time it is now. Lissa and I had been awake for a few hours already and we were BORED; _so_ we decide 'oh lets go wake up Helena!' and I had a bunk bed with an extra bed underneath my bed, the bottom bunk, and Helena was on the top bunk so we climb up there shake her a few times nothing happens, we take away all her blankets, nothing. WE tickle her and she _FINALLY _wakes up but she thrashed around a lot her fists swinging wildly around, Lissa was able to dodge but I wasn't so lucky. She gave me, poor little, innocent ol' me, a BLACK EYE."

"Oh, c'mon, she can't be _THAT_ bad. There are thousands of people who are sour when they first wake up." Luther said not believing Alex's story.

"Now where, pray tell, are _you_ going off to?" Lissa asked as he started up the steps.

"To wake up Helena. Obviously." He replied as he continued to ascend the stairs.

"You don't want to do that." Alex said as she and Lissa hurried up the stairs after him.

"Why not?" he said, not stopping, not even turning to look at them.

"I just told you why!!" Alex said loudly. They had now reached the top of the stairs and he was opening their bedroom door.

"_This cannot end well!!" _Lissa thought while turning her camera, which had been hanging around her wrist, on as she followed Alex and Luther in to the room. Luther walked over to the bed and shook Helena's shoulder.

"Helena, wake up." He said and when she didn't he shook her harder and said louder and firmer. "Helena! Wake up!" she groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, ignoring him and unaware that her sisters were taping the entire thing.

"**H****ELENA****!**" Luther practically yelled at her. She rolled over onto her back and glared daggers up at the man leaning over her.

"Don't you know it is inappropriate to enter a young maiden's chambers? Especially for the young man to enter while the young maiden is **S****LEEPING**?" Helena yelled at him using an extremely old and formal form of words and an extremely pissed off tone of voice. With that she flopped back down on the bed and pulled the pillow and covers over her head exposing bare ankles. Luther straightened up and walked over to the foot of the bed gesturing for Alex and Lissa to stand on the other side of the room.

When they did he picked up Helena's ankles and pulled. Helena who had to endure through two years of Alex and Lissa doing this grabbed the bars in the headboard and held on tightly. After a few minute s Luther dropped Helena's ankles and stalked out of the room.

Thinking he had given up Helena let go and curled up under the covers. She was a happy kitten once more. That is until Luther came back with a bucket of cold water. He set it down and ripped the covers off of the bed, then picking the bucket back up he dumped it on Helena. Who sat up and screamed,

"WHAT THE FG HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" He had made her spitting mad now. She was no longer the sweet, gentle, kind kitten that he had become besotted with now she was a very mad, very frightening Lioness. He wanted to back off, but he stood his ground and said,

"Time to get up Helena. It is JUST as improper for beautiful young women to sleep in so late. Not to mention it's horrible for you." As he said this he became more and more emotionless. Now if Helena were not soaking wet and pissed off she would have thought 'did he just call me beautiful? Who is this guy?' but then again she WAS soaked wet and very, very pissed off at Luther.

"I'll have you know that I had to deal with Darling Little Lissa over there tossing and turning trying to get used to sleeping with wings, and Dear, _DEAR_" she looked over at her sisters who wore identical grimaces. "Alex, talking in her sleep. I did not get to sleep until 5:00 this morning and so I think that I deserve to sleep in 'til noon! DO I not deserve at least THAT much sympathy?!" Helena said putting a lot of venom into her words.

"No." Luther said taking hold of Helena's hand and walking forward. As he walked he put Helena's arm around his shoulders more and leaned down scooping her up bridal style and walking back out the door. He was aiming to take her into the kitchen but was rather unsuccessful.

(A/N: **T****HIS ****S****ECTION ****O****F ****T****HE ****S****TORY ****W****AS**** E****DITED**** O****UT**** D****UE**** T****O**** M****AJOR**** V****IOLENCE**** A****ND ****M****ANY, ****M****ANY, ****M****ANY ****C****USSWORDS.**)

Five minutes later Luther was down stairs with a multitude of cuts, bruises, abrasions, and a few broken bones.Lissa stood across from him shaking her head then finally sighing, "I'll go get the first aid kit." But before she could fully turn around she felt a hand close around her wrist, she slowly turned.

"No need for that old thing when I've got you. I saw it last night; you finally have your healing powers. Just like Alex has her telepathy. Helena doesn't have hers yet but she will in good time." Luther said shocking both Lissa and Alex as he sat down.

"You mean to tell us that you knew we would have powers?" Lissa said raising her eyebrows in disbelief as she stepped forward and started healing all cuts, bruises and abrasions first.

"Uh yeah. Pretty much. And is Helena ALWAYS like that in the mornings?" Luther asked.

"Only when someone forcibly wakes her up. One time while Helena was at my house and it as just us two, Lissa texted her around 8:00am and amazingly Helena answered almost immediately. The clicking of the keys on Helena's cell phone is what woke me up actually." Alex said watching Lissa check for any broken ribs on Luther, luckily there weren't any.

"You're healed." Was all Lissa said before asking randomly, "any wide open spaces around here?" Luther just looked at her blankly. Alex giggled while Lissa sighed adjusting her shirt so the slits she had cut the night before were in the correct place, took a step back and slowly opened her wings.

"Ah. Right. Forgot 'bout the wings. Uh not really, no." Luther said then added, "Well look who it is, our very own sleeping beauty. Who kissed you awake Helena?" Lissa snapped her wings closed and she and Alex spun around and looked at the stairs where Helena stood glaring a glare that would make any normal person cower in fear, except that Luther was not normal and the girls were rather used to their sister's 'go to hell' looks. To Luther's minor surprise Helena smiled at him, it was a very evil smile that she had learned from Alex and then tweaked it to be her own. It was one of those smiles that meant someone was going to die in about 10 seconds… probably less.

"Helena…" Alex started but never finished because she had to pull Lissa to the ground because Helena had her power now. She was telekinetic; she could move things with her mind, a very dangerous gift for her.

"I have my Powah!!" Helena said darkly.

Insert evil laughter here Ok This chapter deserve a thanks to Helena for the idea and chapter 10 deserve a very special thanks and an apology to Alex because I for got to thank her at the end of that chapter for her action idea so here we go!

Thank you, Alex!! I'm sorry I didn't thank you in the last chapter!! Thank you and I wouldn't have been able to make Chapter 10 as great as it is with out you!! Love ya!

Thank you, Helena!! Thank you for the ideas for this chapter because I didn't know what to write. If it hadn't been for you this chapter would have taken another week to finish writing!

Thanks you guys!! And thanks to all of my readers! Can't do this stuff with out you guys, or with out you, my most AWESOME sisters ever!!

Lissie the Jaaku Tenshi. (Yes I do loathe being called Lissie but I figured I'd humor you guys!)


	12. Ch 12: Kisses and Dresses

A Whole New World

Chapter 12

Kisses and Dresses.

"Helena!!" Screamed the two girls on the floor.

"Helena, stop it! Stop moving things already!! You'll kill 'im!" Lissa yelled at her totally pissed off older sister.

"And Us!!" Alex cried.

"He Woke Me Up God Dang It!!" Helena yelled back.

"Yeah, But so did we and you wouldn't want to hurt US now would you?" Alex said. Pretty soon inanimate objects that had been hurling themselves at Luther, who was now bleeding not quite profusely, with out the knowledge of the sisters, and fell back down to the floor in random places, some on top of others; Some just in random places on the floor, luckily for the girls nothing, except half a dozen pillows and a rug, fell on them.

Lissa was about to breathe a huge sigh of relief when, upon inhaling, something that smelled vaguely of copper made her catch her breath. Alex noticing this put a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"You ok Liss?" Lissa shook her head slightly and, unable to speak for fear of breathing in the formidable sent, thought,

"_No, I smell blood. I HATE the smell of blood. I don't much like the sight of it either for that matter. You know that."_ Alex nodded and looked at Luther. She winced and let out a low whistle upon seeing the multiple cuts and other various wounds Helena's wrath had given him.

"Think you can fix 'im Liss?" Alex inquired raising an eyebrow. Lissa sat up waited a second before she stood up, slowly turning to face Luther, muttered something that sounded like "What am I, Jasper Hale?" and, holding her breath, she got to work.

Not too long after.

"Now _that_ was torture!" Lissa exhaled finally as she watched Helena, completely embarrassed, walk over bow half a gazillion times and say, "Sorry.", over and over again.

Luther just rolled his eyes, stood up, slipped on his shoes, and said simply,

"Go get your shoes on. I'm taking you guys shopping." The girls stared at him in shock for a few minutes before Alex chocked out wide-eyed,

"What did you just say?"

"What do you think I just said? Go get you're shoes. I'm Taking you three shopping. You need more outfits. You can't live out of those." Came Luther's slightly annoyed reply. There was momentary silence before unsuppressed laughter bubbled up and out of the teens' lips causing them to collapse and laugh, pounding the fists on the floor, tears spilling out of their eyes and running down their faces.

"I'm sorry, it's just the context that you said that in." Helena apologized wiping the tears away with a grin so large Luther wondered if it could get any bigger without splitting her pretty lips apart. He looked at the other two girls who were now sitting up gasping for breath with grins identical to Helena's. After they had calmed down and slipped shoes on they headed out the door.

"Where to?" Alex asked while bouncing around like she was on a sugar high.

"The mall. Where else?" Luther said in a way that made it sound almost as if he didn't care. As he walked in the direction, the girls assumed, mall was in.

** After a while of walking, cart wheeling, tree bouncing, and running**

"FINALLY!!" Helena exclaimed loudly, releasing her, not quite painful, grip on the back of Lissa's neck.

"Ditto." Lissa and Alex said together as Lissa rubbed the back of her neck where Helena had squeezed to keep her from giving her a solid smack on accident. They walked in and almost immediately Luther, out of the corner of his eye, saw Alex and Lissa drag Helena into the first dress shop they saw. Upon entering the two girls picked up several beautiful dresses and placed them up against Helena's back to make sure they were the right length. They then shoved her into an empty dressing room, placed the dresses inside, drew the curtain, and leaned on either side of it.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG IDEA HERE!? WHAT AM I? YOUR DOLL THAT YOU CAN JUST DRESS UP ANYTIME YOU WANT?!"**The entire shop heard Helena yell.

"A little louder Hells, I don't think Maine heard you!" Alex said just before hers and Lissa's eyes met and they grinned and said together,

"YES!"

"That's exactly what you are Helena!" Alex said cheerfully.

"**WHAT?! NO, I AM NOT!! AND JUST FOR THAT I WON'T TRY ON THESE DRESSES." **Helena said sitting down, crossing her arms and legs, and tilting her nose in the air slightly.

"Oh yes you will!" Alex said happily as she saw Lissa blind fold Luther with a tie so he wouldn't see Helena before her make over was complete. Lissa walked back to her post just in time to hear Helena and Alex 'arguing',

"Oh yeah?!" Helena said skeptically.

"YEAH!! Now get dressed, before we do it for you." Alex threatened, not kidding in the least.

"You wouldn't dare…" Helena said, the glare she was giving the curtain showing plainly in her voice. She knew perfectly well that Alex could (and would too!) live up to her threat.

"You wanna bet?" Came the expected mumbled response from Lissa.

"Not really, no." Helena said, still refusing to be her sisters walking, talking, living doll. The two girls exchanged looks, chuckled, and slipped into the dressing room that was not meant for three teenaged girls. For several minutes afterward the only things heard were CRASH, THUD, OW!!, HEY!!, NOT FAIR!!, STOP!!, ACK! HELLS! STAND STILL GOD DAMNIT!!, and a couple NEVAH!!. After wards there was a long period of blessed silence as they slipped out. A very disgruntled Helena stuck in between her two happy sisters. They dragged Helena over to a small makeup kiosk where the young woman took down a phone number and shooed the two girls away so she could make up Helena even more. Since they had nothing better to do, Alex decided to doll up Lissa a little. Lissa took the one dress Alex gave her and went to try it on. The dress was a blue 'fairy point' style skirt with a corset like bodice.

"Very nice Lissa! Ok shoes and make-up now!" Alex said pointing to a chair that would allow her to apply as much make-up as needed, before having Lissa slip on lace up blue 3.5" sandal heels.

"Thank you!" Lissa replied picking up taller, red, bigger, but otherwise identical shoes for Helena. They received a call that Helena was ready and they walked over there. Upon arriving they slipped on the shoes helped her out of the chair and walked her over to Luther.

"You can take off the blind fold now." Alex told him, and they stepped away as he took it off. His eyes went wide as he took in the image of Helena in a dress. The red dress followed her subtle curves very closely accentuating them until it gently flared out falling to the floor in gentle waves of red satin. He couldn't take it any more, He knew it, and everyone knew it, everyone but her. He loved her. He loved her more than anything else; more than anyone else for that matter. But he couldn't tell her that. Oh no, she'd freak out and hate him.

"You look… Beutifu--…" He said when his own body cut him short by moving towards her, his lips colliding with her own. He kissed her. As if on queue Lissa took out her camera and took pictures before letting Alex take the camera and have some fun of her own before Helena pulled back her fist preparing to knock the wind out of Luther.

I'm SO dead aren't I Helena? I'm Sorry but I HAD to!! It was just so perfect! I just

HAD TO!!


	13. Ch 13: Luther's Secret

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 13**

**Luther's Secret.**

Helena's Eyes widened when Luther kissed her, in retaliation she pulled her fist back and was about to knock the wind out of him when he pulled away and gazed at her with a look that would make any girl swoon.

"I Love You Helena... I know I shouldn't but I do. I fell for you again and there's nothing I can do to stop that." Lissa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise She looked at Alex who had the same reaction to Luther's whispered words. Helena of course was bewildered, As far as she could remember she'd never had any one love her, not like that at least.

"Not to uh ruin the moment here but we need to get home." Alex said not knowing that Chii was standing directly behind her.

"Home?" came the child like reply, "Chii thought this was home…?" Alex turned around and looked at Chii softly.

"This is home for you Chii. But we have a different world then yours and we need to get back to it. We have… work to do where we live. It's dangerous but we do it anyway."

"Are you cops?" Hideki said walking up next to Chii.

"Umm close but no cigar." Lissa said turning to look at them. "We do the same jobs as cops but we don't arrest any one we tie them up and wait for the actual cops to show up and take the bad guys away. That's why we are exceptionally good at fighting, getting out of sticky situations and of course pulling things out from seemingly nowhere. Such as throwing knives, guns, bow and arrows, don't ask how we accomplish THAT one. I don't even know!"

"We are what many people call 'Shadow shields'. We're called that because we appear to come out of the shadows when we're needed and we protect people. No one knows what we look like even though they really do." Alex said, once again on the receiving end of confused stares.

"What she means is that we wear cloaks and pull the hoods down to cover our faces. Each cloak has a symbol on the back, between the shoulder blades. Mine is a blood red rose. Lissa's is a pair of silvery white angel wings, and Alex, well Alex is special. She has 4 really; we had a hard time deciding her emblem. On the back of her cloak is a full moon and in the moon there is a grey wolf, a cat, and a dove." Helena explained in detail.

"We are cloaked by night and relatively normal teenagers by day. I'm amazed no one has figured out that we are the cloaked girls jumping in at the nick of time to save them from whatever is going on." Lissa said

"Not to mention the cloaked girls are the same height as us three exactly." Helena noted.

"That too." Alex agreed turning then to Luther. "Take us home please." Luther nodded.

"Alright say your goodbyes and let's go back to the lake where you met Chii." Lissa heard this and whirled around to face Luther asking,

"How did you know about that?" Luther simply shrugged and leaned on a lamppost.

"Gah." Little Lissa muttered turning around to say her own goodbyes. "Goodbye Chii, I promise that if I can I'll come visit. Tell your mother thank you and Goodbye for me." She hugged the little persocom tightly. Lissa stood again and contemplated Tackling Hideki but then decided against it. Instead she walked over ruffled his hair and gave him her farewell. She glanced at Helena who was swinging Chii around like she was a rag doll while rubbing her cheek against Chii's.

Chii was soon gently placed on the ground once more as Helena jumped at Hideki and hooked her legs around his middle her arms clasped around his shoulders and she rubbed her cheek against Hideki's. What surprised every one was that in her excitement she got carried away and did the same exact thing she had done to Hideki, to Luther. He was so surprised that his eyes widened as she wrapped around him knocking him away from the lamppost.

"Wheeeeeee!!" She cried as if she were 5 years old once more. Luther coughed to hide his shock that she was doing this when he had just kissed her and told her he loved her. He fought had to contain his surprise and to keep from blushing.

"Helena, are you ok? Are you sick or something?" Lissa asked in her Oklahoman accent, wide eyed watching her sister attack Luther with small kisses that she normally only did to Lissa or Alex.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine why?" Helena replied turning to look at Lissa.

"Because… You were just kissing, Luther." Alex said a tad bewildered.

"_Has she fallen in love at last Alex?" _Lissa asked her sister silently.

"_Either that or she's so hyper she doesn't see the oddity of it… Or you know the other option is that she's finally gone insane."_ Alex replied silently to her sister. Lissa nodded and watched Helena's little kiss rampage when she swore Helena **licked** Luther's cheek.

"_Holy Shit! Did she just __**Lick **__Luther's cheek?!" _

"_I think it is safe to say that she did Lissie. I think that the Loveless Bara has finally fallen in love..."_

--

I'm So So So So SORRY!! I'm So Sorry It's taken me for forever to upload!! I had major writers block I had to re-write this chapter four times before I finally found something I liked!! Any way, I know its shorter then my other chapters but I want to have as many chapters as I can. I'm aiming for 20 but I might not get quite that many. it all depends on these last few chapters. Yes, I'm sorry to say That I will be finishing A Whole New World soon. For those of you who liked this story please please please Read my other one. I need as much feedback as possible! Thank you and I'm SORRY!!


End file.
